Iron Man: Heart of Steel (minimateking30's MCU)
''Iron Man: Heart of Steel ''is a 2006 American super-hero film produced by Marvel Studios. The first entry into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the film serves as a retelling of the Iron Man origin story, following the exploits of billionaire playboy Tony Stark as he becomes the super-hero known as Iron Man, while adding the villains Mandarin and Titanium Man into the mix. The film was released on June 16th, 2006. Plot Genius, billionaire, and playboy Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his father, is in war-torn Pakistan, with his friend and military liaison Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by one of his own company's rocket-propelled grenades, imbedding shrapnel into his chest. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by the Taliban. Stark is then told to build the Taliban weapons for them in exchange for his freedom. While in his cave workshop, Stark secretly works on an elecro-magnet, which he dubs an "arc reactor", that he then inserts into his chest in order to keep the shrapnel away from his heart. Afterwards, Stark begins production on a suit of powered armor to aid in his escape. Although he keeps the suit hidden almost to completion, the Taliban discover their hostage's intentions and attack the workshop. Fortunately, Stark completes the suit in time to don in in order to make his escape. The armored Stark battles his way out of the cave and flies away, crashing in the desert and destroying the suit. After being rescued by Rhodes, Stark returns home to the United States, where he is welcomed home by his butler, Edwin Jarvis, and his assistant, Pepper Potts. Meanwhile, at the destroyed Taliban base, more Taliban soldiers arrive and begin to scour the base, followed by one of their leaders, a green-skinned man who identifies himself as "the Mandarin." One of the soldiers then tells the Mandarin to look at security footage found at the base, which depicts the armored Stark On the Mandarin's ten fingers, ten rings for each finger begin to glow different colors. Upon returning to his penthouse/workshop in New York City, Stark begins to redesign his armor with new weapons and a sleeker look, as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Jarvis then places the original reactor in a plastic container. After a first, unsuccessful test flight into the city, Tony modifies and repaints the armor. He then goes out on a more successful test flight, gaining the attention of the media who refers to Stark's armored alter ego as "Iron Man". He then reveals his identity to Potts. The Mandarin then places two and two together and figures out that Stark is Iron Man. He sends his lackey, Boris Bullski, to America wearing a suit of armor constructed from pieces of the original Iron Man armor's remains found in the desert. After arriving in New York City, Bullski, dubbing himself the "Titanium Man", engages in battle with Iron Man in Central Park. After a heated battle, Titanium Man is killed when his jet propulsion system is damaged by Iron Man, causing him to crash into one of the jumbotrons in Times Square, frying him instantly. Stark then returns home, only to be confronted by Rhodes, who had come over for dinner that night with Stark and Potts. After arguing for a few moments, with Rhodes chastising Stark for his recklessness, the former declares their friendship over and storms out, leaving a guilt-ridden Stark behind. The Mandarin, frustrated at Titanium Man's failure to eliminate Stark, then travels to New York City himself in order to destroy Iron Man. He attacks Stark's penthouse, severely injuring Pepper Potts and enraging Tony. Stark dons his armor once again and battles the Mandarin. The Mandarin soon gets the upper hand, thanks to his rings, and mercilessly pummels Iron Man out of the penthouse and onto the street below. During the brawl, the Mandarin manages to best Iron Man in a physical brawl, eventually revealing his secret identity to the public by destroying his helmet, causing the citizens to lose hope when they find out that the armored Avenger is really a man with a heart disability. Rhodes, who had not yet left the building when the Mandarin attacked, helps Jarvis and Potts out of the premises and get the aid of medical attention and manages to distract the Mandarin long enough for Stark to get his bearings together. But when the Mandarin mortally injures Rhodes with a blast from one of his rings, Stark charges up his unibeam, a powerful, last-resort energy blast from his chest, and kills the Mandarin out of retribution by completely turning his body to ash, narrowly saving Rhodes' life. Stark then collapses on the ground from exhaustion. Days later, at a press conference, Stark confirms his identity as Iron Man and explains everything that had happened since the Jericho missile test. When asked if Stark would remain as Iron Man or not, Stark simply replies with "I am Iron Man... always." He is then seen in his workshop, building a new suit of armor which resembles his Modular armor. In a post-credits scene, in an undisclosed location, Nick Fury, director of the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D., is seen looking at footage of Iron Man's fights against the Mandarin and Titanium Man. He then says "A suitable candidate. Put him on the list of possibilities" as a screen of other super-heroes, such as Captain America and the Hulk, pop up over the screen alongside Iron Man.